Dimension of Disaster: Defender of Varrock
Walkthrough |items = *Zombie mask *Zombie shirt *Zombie trousers *Zombie gloves *Zombie boots *Vial *3 tin ore *4 fire runes (or a fire staff) *1 nature rune |kills = 2 Armoured zombies (level 42) }} Starting out Begin the quest by speaking to Reldo in New Varrock Castle's library, the room west of Arrav. He will tell you that he is the only remaining human in New Varrock; Zemouregal kept him alive to research the Shield of Arrav. He has told Zemouregal most of what he learned, but kept undisclosed a vital piece of information: only descendants of Varrock's first king can unlock the full power of the shield. Reldo has not learned who can wield the shield's power yet. Suggest to him that it is Arrav, and Reldo will tell you that this might be possible, but Zemouregal has Arrav under his control. Head east to the garden and speak to Arrav. He will say that he is unable to talk, but ask him if he would like to bring down Zemouregal. Arrav will say he is foretold to be under control forever, but will nonetheless be interested in your offer. Gathering information Return to Reldo and relay the news: Arrav is interested, but unable. Reldo notes that despite mind control requiring 100% attention, Zemouregal is able to do other activities; there must be another source, an artefact, which can be destroyed. Search the library for clues. You will eventually come across Matters of the Heart. Return to Reldo and show him the book. You will learn that Zemouregal is using an obsidian artefact to strengthen his power over Arrav. Reldo tells you that Zemouregal keeps all his valuables in his treasure room, which is upstairs on the first floor. You will need to make your way upstairs; however only zombies are able to enter the upper premises of the palace. Becoming your enemy Reldo suggests speaking to Thessalia to fashion up a disguise. Thessalia stocks a full set of zombie clothes in her shop. The full set costs 500 Zemomarks. If you are replaying the quest and have purchased the cosmetic override version, then it can be used instead. Return to New Varrock Palace. While you are still downstairs, go to the kitchen in the east wing and pick up one vial. Wearing your zombie disguise, head upstairs via the South-East staircase of the castle. Kill armoured zombies and collect the red mist they produce with the vial, creating a vial of red mist. Head north to the balcony and listen in on Zemouregal to learn that the code to the door is protected by a human detection spell, and that only the tin man controlled with the scrying pool can pass through. Afterwards, go through the red barriers and inspect the decapitated tin soldier. Booting up (If you have written down the code from previous attempts, you can skip the tin soldier building part for replay attempts) The head can be obtained by speaking to the trial announcer outside the city's eastern bank. * Tin ore can either be obtained from zombie citizens or purchased from Sani in the western part of the city. Tin ore can also be looted from certain chests if you have not done so already. * The runes required (4 fire runes and 1 nature rune) can also be obtained from zombies around the city, or purchased from Aubury in the south eastern part of the city. These runes can also be looted from certain chests if you have not done so already. A staff of fire can be used instead of the fire runes. The tin man is located a little south from where you eavesdrop on the conversation, by going through the red barrier and going around the courtyard and through the second red barrier to the west and into the southern room to investigate the tin soldier who is located on the operating table. You will need to repair the tin man with a tin soldier head and fix the damage using 3''' pieces of tin ore, superheated directly onto the torso. '''Note: Do not use the superheat spell on the tin ore directly. Once all the materials have been aquired, return to the tin man upstairs inside the castle and use the materials to repair him, then use a red mist on him. Freedom Leave the tin soldier room. Kill another armoured zombie to collect red mists for entering red barriers. Enter the northwestern room red barrier. Investigate the scrying pool and use it to operate the tin man. Once in control, navigate out of the room to the one north of where the tin soldier started and pass through the human detection spell. Investigate the desk to obtain the key code. This code is different for all players; however, it will remain the same for subsequent play-throughs of the quest. If you forget the code investigate the scrying pool. To stop using the tin soldier, have him return to his original room and lie on the table. * Note: It is recommended that you choose options 1-6 on the scrying pool in order to complete the "The Scrying Game" task. With the code known, head to the southeastern room and pick up a set of decoder strips from the box. Then head to the vault door in the north west corner and investigate it. To obtain the number code, place the corresponding decoder strips on the right on to the letters on the left as they appeared in order. For example, if your code was BAGD, you would drag strip 1 onto B, strip 2 onto A, strip 3 onto G, and strip 4 onto D. The strips will cover up all but one number. The numbers shown by the strips, in the order of the strips, will be your code. In the above example, if the numbers left uncovered were 3 on B (#1), 9 on A (#2), 5 on G (#3), and 3 on D (#4), then the code to the vault would be 3953. Use the dial on the vault to enter the code. Use the arrows on the left column up and down to increase/decrease the current number, and right arrow to enter the number in. Once all 4 numbers are entered, the vault will open. Enter the vault and smash the prism. Exit the vault and head downstairs to speak to Arrav. He will say he is feeling different; he is no longer under Zemouregal's mind control. Congratulations! Quest complete. Rewards ;First completion only *2 quest points *15,000 combat XP lamp *10,000 thieving XP lamp *10,000 magic XP lamp *10,000 defence XP lamp *2,000 construction XP lamp * ;Always *600 zemomarks Transcript Trivia *While observing the garden of hostility in the scrying pool, Arrav will sing a song from The Wizard of Oz about the tin man and having a heart. *Searching the bookcases will occasionally yield the message ' a walkthrough for Dimension of Disaster ', which is a reference to the quest guides used by players to complete quests. *While eavesdropping on Zemouregal on the 1st floor his gargoyle minion constantly lampshades how it's a bad idea to reveal such important details. *When asking Reldo about King Roald and Aeonisig Raispher during the initial conversation, he will say that when Aeonisig tried to wield it, "Nothing interesting happened." This is a reference to when the player attempts to use two items together and are told "Nothing interesting happens." Category:Quests